My Lady Kadae
by Yukiko Sempai
Summary: A story of true love between two times. SesshomaruxOC. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_In this story, Kadae, pronounced Kay-day, a 17-year-old girl in present Japan. She has jet black hair, and crystal blue eyes. She is underweight, yet still healthy. Kadae isn't exactly girly or a tomboy, just neutral. She awakes to see flashes in the trees outside her bedroom window one night._

---

As the wind blows past her window, Kadae wakes up. She tries to go back to sleep, but can't. She opens her bedroom window and climbs outside, sitting on the roof. All of a sudden, while looking at the trees, she sees a flash. She turns her head to the direction the flash was going in, and there it is again. Who… or what… was that?

---

The rain is coming down quite hard against her window, and once again, she cannot sleep. As she stumbles in the dark to sit near the window, lightning flashes, revealing a figure with piercing yellow eyes sitting outside her window.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kadae screams, falling back onto clothing she had tossed on the floor earlier. The figure speaks.

"Please… help me…" he says, in a low and quiet voice.

Something inside tells Kadae to help him, so she opens the window and helps him in. After walking him to the bed, he sits down. Kadae looks at his hand. Blood. As more lightning flashes, she notices he is bloody just about everywhere.

"Take this… and… put it into me…" his says as he hands her a large sword. As soon as it goes into Kadae's hands, it grows much smaller.

"I can't have somebody die on my bed!" She says, looking at him. His eyes tell her to do so anyways.

Kadae holds the sword up above her head, then brings it back down, stabbing his heart. A white light flashes. She turns away, knowing he is dead. She sits down next to the bed and begins to cry, but feels a hand touch her shoulder. As Kadae looks up, the man on her bed is no longer there, but next to her.

"Thank you Kadae," he says, again in a low voice.

"But how do you know my name?" Kadae say, confused.

"Kadae I've known you for longer than you've known me," he says, walking towards your window.

"Wait!" She calls out. He stops. "What is your name?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, but you may call me Sesshomaru."

As more lightning flashes, she looks at him. He has a large, yet fit, body, angel white hair, and a purple moon on his forehead, two redish-purple stripes on each side of his face, and his fingers look like claws. As he notices that Kadae is staring at him, his golden eyes shoot towards her.

"Kadae… you don't remember do you?" Sesshomaru asks.

She shakes her head, looking at him still.

"Maybe this… will help you remember," he says walking back toward Kadae.

This is one of the times parents would advise their kids to kick him in the balls, scream and run away. But something tells Kadae not to.

"My Lady Kadae…" he says, getting closer to her.

For some reason she steps back, sitting on the bed. Sesshomaru sits next to her, and put his hand on Kadae's cheek. She turns toward him, and her lips meet his. This seems so familiar, she thinks. But she has never even had as much as a boyfriend. So how could this kiss seem so familiar? As Sesshomaru pulls her in closer, she backs away.

"I do not know you, please leave!" She tells him, turning her head with tears coming out of her eyes.

"My love, maybe this will help you remember," he says, standing up and walking past Kadae, then extending his arm.

Kadae grabs his arm as he leads her outside onto the roof. It's stopped raining.

"Get on my back," he tells her.

She climbs on, and the next thing she knows, she is almost flying. Sesshomaru is jumping from roof to roof, skipping about 3 roofs in-between. She clings to his shirt, her fingers grabbing the edges of him. This must have been what made the flashes last night, she thinks. As she leans over to his left side to peer at the fast moving landscape, Kadae loses her grip and begins to fall.

"Lady Kadae!" he shouts.

As she screams, she eventually opens her eyes again to see Sesshomaru holding her as she slowly descends to the ground.

"Thank you…" Kadae says, tears coming out of her eyes.

As she nears the ground more, Sesshomaru lowers the angle of his foot. He carries Kadae to a nearby tree and sits her down. She buries your face in her knees, crying. All of a sudden she feels an arm around her shoulder. Kadae looks up to see that it is Sesshomaru's, but puts her face back down anyways.

"Come now love… it's alright," he says, scooting towards Kadae.

She turns to him, trusting him more. Instead of her knees, she buries her face in his chest. He puts one arm around the middle of her back, holding her, and the other begins to stroke Kadae's hair. As her crying slows down, she looks up at him. He notices that she looks like she is about to cry again.

"Shh, My Love…" he says, stroking her hair. He slowly pulls her head toward his chest again.

She looks up at him, and his yellow eyes seem to be looking at her eyes. This feels familiar, like it has happened a great deal of times before to her.

"Why does it feel like I know you?" she asks him

"Because you do," he says, showing a slight smile.

Sesshomaru lifts his hand from her head and wipes her tears. Kadae lays her head down on his shoulder and begins to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Please, just call me Sesshomaru,"

"-I would truly love to stay here, but I must get home before my parents realize I'm gone."

Sesshomaru looks sad, but then stands up and extends his arm her again. Kadae takes it, and as he crouches down, she somehow knows to climb onto his back. He begins jumping again, but this time she doesn't fall off. He stops at her roof and helps Kadae down. She turns to go into her room, but faces Sesshomaru again.

"Would you come in for a while?" She asks, while opening the window.

Sesshomaru nods and follows Kadae in.

"You move so fast, and certain parts of you do not seem human. What are you?" she asks him curiously.

"I am a dog demon, from feudal Japan. There is a well that can transport people between the different sides, but there are limits," he said.

She probably should be shocked, but isn't.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes My Love."

"Just in case..."

She walks towards Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around his neck. She stands on her toes to reach his face and kiss him. Sesshomaru picks Kadae up so she can reach him more easily and kisses her back. She releases her arms from his neck and moves them to his hair. It feels so silky. He lifts her up closer and begins to suck on Kadae's neck. A slight moan escapes her lips. She puts a hand on his cheek, and motions for him to pull away.

"Sesshomaru, I can't wake my parents," she whispers into his ear

"I see. Is that something that would be bad?" he asks.

At first she giggles, but then realizes he is serious.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru lays Kadae down on her bed and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Lady Kadae, I shall return," his low voice says as he closes the window from the outside.

His voice makes Kadae's heart race.

---

Every night after that, Kadae sat near her window, waiting for her lord to return. And every night she would look at the moon, and think of him. About a week later, she notices something move outside her window. Kadae leans closer to the window to look at the sides of her roof. She lets out a sigh. Perhaps this waiting had made her delusional, maybe Sesshomaru will never return, or was the whole thing possibly a dream? This thought lingers, but she looks down and sees some bloody footprints from when he came in her room. It couldn't be a dream. She stares at the middle of the roof, and suddenly a figure appears. She analyzes the figure closely, it must be Sesshomaru! She opens the window and run outside onto the roof.

"Sesshomaru!" Kadae shouts as she run towards him. "I've missed you so much!"

Kadae leans her head into his chest while she smiles.

"I am sorry Lady Kadae; I was arranging a few things on the other side of the well,"

"As long as you are here, I do not mind," she says, looking up at him and smiling.

"Lady Kadae, if you wish, I would like to take you across the well," Sesshomaru says, looking down at her in a hopeful way.

"What about my life here?" Kadae asks, turning her head to look at her room.

"That is why I ask you. If you do not wish to come, and wish to keep your life here, I can arrange to see you once every week," Sesshomaru looks at her confused face. He wishes to have Kadae with him. "If you come with me, we shall be together until one of us dies," he whispers.

"I want to come with you; may I take some of my items from here though?"

"Of course. Do you need help getting anything?"

"No, its okay. Wait for me here," she says as she goes back in her room.

Kadae grabs an old backpack and puts some clothes in it; shirts, pants, underwear, bras, you get the point. Kadae also writes a note to her family, saying that she has run away. Grabbing one last item, her traditional sandals, she leaves her room and closes the window.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asks.

Kadae nods her head, looking back one last time at her room. She climbs onto his back.

As they pass over the city, Sesshomaru and Kadae eventually land in a quiet property. It looks familiar to Kadae. Except this time she knows why. A girl from her high school lives here. Sesshomaru leads her to the well.

"Hold my hand, or else you will not be able to go through."

She takes his hand as he jumps into the well. Kadae feels as if she is falling. But seconds later, they are flying out of another well. The area looks older, is this feudal Japan, she thinks.

"Come, I shall take you to your new home," Sesshomaru says, crouching down.

Kadae boards his back and he jumps into the sky. Through the flashes of the passing scenery she can see a castle in the distance. It's not like the British castles, more of a tower, but it is much larger than Kadae's old house. Sesshomaru lands near the castle, and just before she gets down, he jumps up again. The two land inside of a hallway.

"You may stay in any room you wish Lady Kadae."

As Kadae wanders through the wall ways, Sesshomaru appears next to her.

"May I suggest this one?" he says, pushing a door to the right of her open.

She walks in and nearly faints. The king size bed is pure white with a red silk trim. It has a canopy over it too. As she looks down at the floors, she notices goldish marble flooring. The walls have a design on them, similar as the one on Sesshomaru's outfit.

"It's… it's… amazing," she manages out.

"Will this room do My Lady?" he asks, turning to Kadae.

"Yes… yes it will," Kadae replies, with eyes of amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

She turns to the left and notices a royal red oak cabinet. Kadae seemingly prances toward it. After admiring its beauty, she opens the doors. A whole row of kimonos almost identical to the ones Sesshomaru wears rest on the rack.

"They are all for you My Love," he says.

Kadae takes one from the middle and holds it up to herself. She looks down and notices it will fit perfectly. As she slips of your sandals, Kadae turn towards Sesshomaru.

"Do you need any help putting it on?" he asks.

"No, thank you though."

Sesshomaru leaves her new room, looking somewhat disappointed, and pulls the door to, but not shut. He leans against the wall next to the door. As Kadae begins to change, Sesshomaru peers at her through the crack in the door, admiring her perfect figure and curves, as if she was his angel. When she finishes putting the kimono on, Kadae turns around and sees a pair of golden eyes looking in her direction, but as soon as her eyes meet them, they are gone. As she come out of the room, Sesshomaru is backed against the wall, hands behind his back and closed eyes, with a face as red as the wall pattern in the room. When he notices that Kadae is near him, his left eye opens. He can tell she knows he was looking in on her.

"I'm sorry My Lady, I could not help myself," he says, but then shuts his eye again.

She giggles and looks down at the dress. It's quite long and has a slit on the right leg, but the sides are connected with some sort of string. The chest area is mid length; not too far down, but not as far up as a traditional kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how do you know me?"

Sesshomaru opens both his eyes this time.

"Come, I shall tell you the story," he says, giving Kadae his hand.

She takes his hand and he leads her into her room. Kadae sits down at the top of the bed and he sits at the bottom of the bed.

"500 years ago, I had a dream. In that dream, I saw a lovely young lady who looked identical to you. She even had the scar you have on the bottom of your right foot. She introduced herself as Kadae, and I extended my arm to her so we could take a walk in the nearby forest. However, before she could take my hand, Naraku took her I away. After that, I woke up. But for some reason, the girl seemed real. I promised to find her one day, and now I have."

"Sesshomaru, I had a similar dream 5 years ago. I could not make out the people in my dream though. All I could see were a pair of yellow eyes and a pair of red eyes. I tried to walk towards the yellow ones, but the figure with the red eyes swept me into the sky."

Whenever Kadae thinks about that dream, she feels depressed. It's like the dream was real, and she really did get taken away. Kadae knows she didn't and that it was only a dream, but why did Sesshomaru have the same dream? It's too odd to just be a coincidence. Why couldn't she see the eyes of the figures? Is it because she isn't a demon? Live in their future? Don't know either of them, until now? Her thoughts act just like acid, burning holes inside of her, making the sadness worse. As the first tear falls, Sesshomaru's finger grabs it, and wipes it away. Kadae looks up at him and smiles, even though she is still crying.

"Come now My Love, you are safe as long as I am alive," he speaks softly into Kadae's ear, stroking her hair.

She leans into him again, and with her head in his chest, it seems as though he is filling her thoughts' holes. He rubs her hair downwards and holds her close to him. Kadae feels his head move towards the window, looking at the stars. He doesn't notice Kadae looking at him; his eyes seem as if they have been with her since she was born, protecting her, watching over her.

"Maybe standing on the balcony will help you feel better," Sesshomaru says. He leads Kadae to the balcony.

His right hand holds onto her hand even after they are outside. He slowly lets go of her hand and puts his hand around Kadae's waist. He pulls her towards his side. She tilts her head to the left, so that it's leaning on his shoulder. He continues to look at the sky. When he looks down at her, he begins to blush.

"Lady Kadae, you look so perfect. Your face, your body, your arms, your legs; everything."

He reaches his arm farther out and holds the side of Kadae's right arm. As a breeze goes by, she looks at Sesshomaru's hair. It seems to sway gracefully in the wind, the same way grass does. She turns towards him and wraps her arms around him, sitting her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later, she turns back around. He in exchange drapes his arms over her shoulders. She feels so safe with him holding her. Sesshomaru begins to take his right hand and move it across her shoulder. He takes his left and holds her left hand. As he begins to move his hand down Kadae's arm he stops.

"Do you mind me doing this My Love?" he asks her.

Shaking her head, he continues down her arm. As he gets to Kadae's waist, she tilts her head back from the feeling of ecstasy. When he gets down to as far as his arm can reach, which is the end of her waist, he stops.

"Lady Kadae… is this what humans call… love?" Sesshomaru asks Kadae.

Pondering her thoughts, she eventually sighs. "Yes, My Lord, yes it is."

"Come love, you need rest," Sesshomaru says softly as he picks Kadae up bridal style and takes her into her room.

He closes the balcony door gently then sits her down on the bed. She covers herself with the smooth blankets, snuggling them. Sesshomaru kneels down and leans toward her forehead. He gives a light kiss to her forehead then stands back up.

"Goodnight my love," Sesshomaru says as he begins to leave.

"Wait," Kadae says quietly, and he stops "You wish to stay, don't you?"

As Sesshomaru turns around toward her, he nods.

"There is a couch over there, I won't mind if you sleep there."

Sesshomaru smiles as he walks to the couch. Like many other things in the room, it is red. Moments after he blows out a candle in the room, Kadae falls asleep. But while she sleeps, she has a dream. Naraku has returned for her, and this time she can see him completely. When she turns around, her beloved Sesshomaru is on the ground, bleeding and motionless. Naraku pulls her away. When she wakes up, she squints to find Sesshomaru. When Kadae sees his figure on the couch, she feels relieved. Yet, she is still scared. She walks over to him and lies on top of him, curled up almost. He turns his head, and then drapes his arms over her, but he stays asleep. Within his arms she falls asleep again, feeling protected.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru stretches his arms, the sun reflecting off his eyes, and yawns. His head jumps back a bit when he sees Kadae, but after he realizes it is her, he smiles.

"Lady Kadae…" he says quietly, as not to wake her.

He takes his long fingers and runs them through Kadae's hair gently. When he looks straight forward, he notices her breasts are almost completely visible. He blushes, and closes his eyes. He slowly opens up his right eye out of self pressure. He can't stand it.

"Lady Kadae," Sesshomaru says, nudging Kadae twice.

"H-huh…? Oh… Good morning Lord Sesshomaru," she says, with squinted eyes and a smile.

As soon as she stands up, Sesshomaru stands up next to her and gives Kadae his hand. She takes it and he leads her to a large dining room. When they arrive, four people are sitting on the chairs and a small fox-like creature is sitting under the table.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Oh, can't a brother drop in unexpectedly?" A man with white hair and dog ears said sarcastically. "Oh, and by the way, nice human," he said snickering.

Sesshomaru blushed and let go of Kadae's hand. "Inuyasha! Get out of here! Now!" he roared.

"Please Sesshomaru, listen to us," a young girl said. "We have come becau-"

"I'll go make some tea," Kadae says softly, walking towards the kitchen.

Sesshomaru approaches her once she reaches the kitchen. "What's wrong love?" he asks over her shoulder.

"That girl… I know her. And she knows me. She can't see me here."

"I will take care of this," Sesshomaru says, pulling her bangs behind her hair. Sesshomaru walks back to the dining room. "It seems as if Rin is missing. Not only do I not care about your matter, but I assure you that mine is more important. I will meet you in three days at the old woman's house."

"Why you-" Inuyasha began to yell, but is interrupted by Kagome.

"Very well. Thank you Sesshomaru for your time," she said, and pulling Inuyasha by the ear. The rest of the group follows them.

Sesshomaru walks back to Kadae. "I must meet with someone later this morning. Do you mind being alone for the day Lady Kadae?"

"No. As long as you return to me every night I shall always be happy," she says with a smile.

Sesshomaru returns the smile then turns, his long hair flipping around.

---

What to do? Probably so many things to do in this large tower… That's it! Kadae decides to explore the tower. Going up and down the various floors after about three hours, looking at all the rooms, she decides to lie down for a while. Managing to find the floor her room is she plops down on the bed. Minutes after she closes her eyes, a figure flies into her room. It was the one Lord Sesshomaru called Inuyasha.

"You!" he screams, drawing his sword.

Kadae runs back against the wall and spreads her arms out, grabbing the wall. Inuyasha swings his sword near her neck.

"Lord Sesshoma-" She begins to squeal but Inuyasha covers her mouth.

"Shut the hell up! You don't belong here!"

Seconds later, Sesshomaru flies through the window.

"Get away from her," he said quietly walking towards Kadae and Inuyasha.

"You bastard! This girl doesn't belong here! Why'd you bring her here?"

"I said get away from her Inuyasha."

"And if I don't?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turn blood red and he pulls out his sword. He swings his sword down towards Inuyasha's. As Sesshomaru's sword falls onto the floor, breaking the floor, half of Inuyasha's sword falls to the floor. Sesshomaru breathes heavily and his eyes are still red. Not caring about this, Kadae runs towards him and hugs him. His eyes turn yellow again and he looks down at her, slightly confused. He puts his hand on the back of Kadae's head.

"Leave half-breed," Sesshomaru says, glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha takes the remains of his sword and jumps out through the window, snarling at his brother.

"Did he hurt you My Love?" Sesshomaru whispers to Kadae.

"No," she says softly, muffled by Sesshomaru's shirt. Looking down at the floor, she notices it is damaged. "What will we do about the floor?"

"Sorry about that… We cannot do anything to fix it now, just simply lay a rug atop it."

Kadae stays quiet in thought for a few moments. "How did your brother know I came through the well?"

"Considering Kagome is from there too, I assume that wench told him."

Kadae is quiet again for a while. "I love you Sesshomaru," she says.

Sesshomaru turns red at first, but then turns back to his normal color.

"Sesshomaru…"

He turns towards Kadae. "Hmm?"

"I want to… go farther with you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you mean…" Sesshomaru starts.

Kadae finishes for him, "Yes."

Sesshomaru lets out a heavy sigh. "I see. But I do not wish to harm you or damage your perfection though."

"I don't care! I want to-"

Sesshomaru cuts her off, "-be my… mate?" he finishes for Kadae, turning a bit red.

"…Yes."

---

As Kadae wakes, Sesshomaru does too. He rolls over to face her.

"Good morning My Love," he whispers into her ear.

Kadae rolls over to face him and he puts his arm across her, running his nails through her hair. She smiles and closes her eyes. Sesshomaru licks her face just like a puppy and she giggles.

"You are a… very fine mate" he says in his low voice.

That voice of his always makes Kadae's heart race.

"Why thank you My Lord. May we sleep a while longer?"

Sesshomaru nods as the two fall back asleep. Kadae awakes to a strange voice calling for Sesshomaru, and the sound of small feet running back and forth through the halls and up and down the floors. She rolls over to tell him and notice he is… purring? He said he was a dog demon, not a cat demon! She also sees he is smiling in his sleep. Maybe it's something that shows content… or pleasure, she thinks. Kadae reaches over and strokes his hair gently, waking him up.

"Hmm?" He says as he groggily rolls over. His eyes open slowly. "Is something wrong Love?"

"No but I think someone is looking fo-" she is cut off as a greenish imp opens the door and walks in.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have been looking for you!" He notices Kadae and Sesshomaru in bed… not clothed.

"Jaken! You fool! If a door is closed, it is usually closed for a reason!" Sesshomaru says while sitting up behind her.

At first, the one Sesshomaru called Jaken snickers. But as Sesshomaru starts to get up, pulling the covers with him to hide everything past his waist, Jaken stops laughing and stands still.

"Jaken! Get out!" Sesshomaru yells to him.

This sends Jaken running out the door, closing it as well on the way out, and screaming. As he closes the door, Sesshomaru shouts out the door.

"Maybe next time you will think before opening a closed door!"

Sesshomaru opens the fridge and has an annoyed look on his face. His right eye starts to twitch as his stomach growls. He too starts to growl.

"Jaken!" he roars in anger.

Seconds later, the imp runs up. "Yes, master?"

"I thought you bought more food last night."

"Well, you see, I had to tend to many demons and-"

"Never mind. I'll get them myself," he sighs and shakes his head. "Lady Kadae, do you wish to accompany me to the market?"

Kadae nods her head and the two leave.

---

As Sesshomaru enters the market place, people stare in fear. Kadae notices he is ahead of her and she runs up to him. A demon comes up and sniffs her footprint, then gives the crowd a nod. They all look shocked, and even more afraid. They start whispering. Sesshomaru approaches a store and motions for her to wait outside. The people nearby are staring at Kadae and still whispering. After a few minutes, she turns around.

"Um, excuse me bu-" Kadae is cut off by a motion in front of her.

A cat demon bows down to her and the others follow.

"No, no. Please, stand up." They stand up, but look confused. "Why does everyone here look so afraid?" she asks them.

"Lord Sesshomaru is defensive enough of himself, he must be very protective of his mate," someone says.

"But how do you know I am his… mate?"

"We are demons; we can smell him on you. We can also tell that you are human."

"I see. Thank you," Kadae nods her head and turns back around.

Sesshomaru turns around the door's corner and continues walking. Kadae follows. As some demons shoot evil looks at her, Sesshomaru puts his arm around Kadae and pulls her closer, then returns their looks.

She hears a demon whisper, "Look at his human. He probably took her without her consent."

Sesshomaru is gone in an instant, but then appears next to the demon the next. His nails wrap around the demon's throat.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you," he says sarcastically, yet in anger.

"N-n-nothing, L-l-lord Sesshomar-a-aru," he manages out while choking.

Sesshomaru lets go of him and slowly walks back to Kadae and sees worry in her face. He smiles and says, "Don't worry love,"

As he goes to three more shops, there are more evil stares. While she waits outside of the last shop, a demon starts to attack her, but as soon as Sesshomaru comes out, he runs away.

"I'm ready," Sesshomaru says, flipping the bags over his shoulders.

"I can take some bags," Kadae offers with a smile.

"It's alright."

As she climbs onto his shoulders, he jumps into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru sighs, "I know you're-" he grabs Jaken by the head and pulls him up "-here."

He turns around and puts Jaken down. Grabbing a bag full of food from his left hand, Sesshomaru turns it upside down. Food falls like rain from the bag onto Jaken's head.

"Wha- what was that for My Lord?" Jaken asks hopelessly as he stumbles out from the pile.

"Well, if you can't get the groceries, you might as well put them away."

Jaken sighs but puts the goods away in an organized manner. As Sesshomaru starts to walk back, he stops. Grabbing various foods, he walks into the kitchen. Kadae lays her head on the table atop her hands, waiting. She closes her eyes and a few minutes later sighs. As she opens her eyes, Sesshomaru walks in with two plates and two cups.

"Will nihon-cha and onijiri do? We do not have very much."

Kadae leans her head up. Nobody really calls food by such a proper name anymore, but then again she hadn't seen food look so proper either.

"Of course," she says smiling.

Sesshomaru sits down her plate and tea cup in front of Kadae. He doesn't sit down yet though. She picks up the rice ball and takes a bite.

"Does the taste suit you?" Sesshomaru asks with a hopeful face.

"Its very delicious," she answers honestly.

Sesshomaru smiles and sits down to eat as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I know you've told me about the dream… but that-" Sesshomaru cuts her off.

"-doesn't explain how I know you." Sesshomaru sighs. "Once when you were six, I was in your era. I was chasing a demon and when I thought I had killed it, I saw a beautiful young girl. That girl was you. The demon approached me from behind and attacked me. As I fell, Jaken used a shape shifting spell on me just in case somebody saw me."

Kadae continues the story. "You fell from the sky in a younger, teenager form."

"Yes, you remember. What you don't know is that after seeing you, I knew it was the girl from the dream. From the day forward, I would check on you every week. This however was recognized as my weak spot. Many of my enemies tried to attack, no, kill you."

She looks at Sesshomaru with a petrified face. The thought that after that day, demons were trying to kill her is hard to believe. Not believe, but take in.

"Se-Sesshomaru…" She stutters, unable to talk normally from tears.

Sesshomaru looks at Kadae confused, but then walks towards her. He helps her out of the chair. As soon as she is standing, Kadae hugs him. He moves her head down so that it isn't strained near his chest. He puts one arm on her back and the other on her head.

"Thank you…" Kadae whispers.

"For what?" Sesshomaru starts stroking her hair.

"Protecting me."

"Anything for you, My Love."


	7. Chapter 7

As midnight draws near, Kadae continues dancing and humming a song on the balcony. The moonlight bounces off her radiant black hair. She closes her eyes and spins around to bump into a large figure. A familiar voice speaks.

"It's getting late," Sesshomaru notes.

She steps back and looks up with a smile. On the contrary, Sesshomaru is looking downwards and to the side. His mouth seems to be in a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" Kadae asks as she begins to frown as well.

Sesshomaru looks up, but not towards her, but instead at the sky and walks to the edge of the balcony. "It's nothing."

Kadae follows him and leans against his arm. "Something's bothering you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"It's just…" he pauses. "No, I shouldn't involve you in any of this."

She lets out a heavy sigh. But as Kadae begins to open her mouth, Sesshomaru speaks.

"You should go to bed." He turns around and walks back into her room.

Kadae follows him in and he stands by her bed. She is confused, but lies down anyway. She closes her eyes, waiting for him to climb into the bed next to her. But instead, she hears him walking out into the hall and sees the candle beside her bed blown out. Kadae rolls over and stares at the door in sorrow. She pulls the covers over her head and falls asleep.

The next day, Kadae wakes up and turns her head to look out the window. The sun is high in the sky, and its location is marking near 3 PM. She had overslept- completely! She shoots up to get out of bed, but feels a great pain overcome her body. She clutches her stomach and puts a hand down on the bed in pain.

"What is this pain?" She says to herself. "Could it be…?"

Her eyes bolt open in shock.

"No, it couldn't be. Could it?" She leans over to look out the door to see if Sesshomaru is there.

"Sesshomaru?" she shouts.

A few moments later, the door pushes open. She smiles but then notices Jaken at the door, panting. The smile disappears.

"Jaken… where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Kadae asks him miserably.

"He is not here right now, I'm sorry M'lady."

"Please call me Kadae," she says with a slight smile.

"But Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to-"

Kadae cuts him off. "I don't care what he said, please call me Kadae."

"In any case, Lord Sesshomaru is not here. He left quite early this morning. He told me not to tell you any of that, but I feel that I should. I just hope I don't get in trouble." Jaken pushes his index fingers together.

"Thank you for telling me Jaken. I'll see to it that nothing bad happens to you because of this."

"Oh! Really? Thank you very much M-" she gives him a smug look. "-I mean Kadae. What did you need from him?"

She grabs her stomach again. "I just don't feel good," she says as she peers down at her stomach. "…But it's nothing."

She lies back down in the bed and pulls the covers to her shoulders. Jaken leaves. She drifts back into a sleep again.

Kadae wakes up to hear Sesshomaru yelling and Jaken running around frantically. She tries to look out the door, but they seem to be in the dining room. Kadae slowly sits up, as not to feel too much pain. She turns to face the edge of the bed and slides over to it. As she tries to stand up, she falls on the floor.

"Ungh…"

She put her hands on the floor to support herself. Her arms are shaking as she pushes herself upwards.

"Why… why do I feel so weak?"

After multiple attempts, Kadae finally succeeds and is standing up. She grabs onto the wall and walks towards the door. She hears Sesshomaru's voice from the dining room.

"Jaken if you ever tell Kadae about this I swear to cut your head off!" he shouts.

Kadae finally reaches the door and looks out the hallway. Her vision is blurry, but she can see Sesshomaru's figure. She slowly walks towards it. Sesshomaru is still yelling but Jaken cuts him off.

"Lord… Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken says looking at Kadae.

"Jaken I was in the middle of a sentence! I highly doubt whatever you have to say is important enough to cut me off!"

"But it is My Lord…" he says pointing and looking at her.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru says confused as he turns around.

As he turns around Kadae's vision returns slowly. He has blood pouring from his forehead and his normally white outfit is now completely bloodstained. The blood on his head had flowed down to almost cover the left side of his face.

"Sesshomaru…" Kadae mutters.

"Lady Kadae! What are you doing here?" he looks at her in shook.

She pushes on the wall to straighten her posture some more. "What happened?" she asks with drowsy eyes.

"I apologize for interrupting, but Sesshomaru, if we don't get you some help soon, you're going to bleed to death!" Jaken shouts anxiously.

Kadae's eyes widen. "…Death…?"

She lets go of the wall to walk over to Sesshomaru but falls. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds onto him. He looks down with the same expression from last night. Kadae pulls herself up and puts her head in his bloodied chest.

"Lady Kadae…" Sesshomaru starts. "Lady Kadae, please leave."

Her head shoots up. "Am I not supposed to worry about you? I can't just leave you when you look like this. I won't leave you."

"Lady Kadae," his eyes shoot down at her. "This is how my life is. I cannot hide that from you. If you do not like that, then I suggest you leave right now."

Kadae looks up in despair. "But I-" She was cut off as she collapsed.

"Lady Kadae!" Sesshomaru grabs her as she falls so that she doesn't hit the floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we don't have time for this!" Jaken shouts as he scurries around the room.

"Fine. Just let me put her back into her bed."

Sesshomaru carries Kadae back into her room, limping every few steps. He puts Kadae on her bed and pulls the covers over her. He brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead, then walks out. He stops and looks through the door one last time in guilt, then leaves.

---

Kadae rolls over, and then finally realizes if she has rolled over, then she's in bed. She sits up, once again with a similar pain as before. She looks out the large window and notices the full moon.

"Hmm… it's a lovely night… wait. NIGHT?" She thinks out loud.

Kadae tries to get out of bed, and notices dry blood on her outfit from earlier. She then remembers what happened and tries even harder to get up. After eventually succeeding, she walks towards the hallway. She grips the door frame with her right hand and puts out her left to stand still. Kadae stumbles from the sides of the walls, back and forth, towards the dining room, where she last saw Sesshomaru. Her vision wasn't blurry anymore but she still was having trouble walking. As she approaches the table, she can see the back of Sesshomaru sitting at the table, quietly drinking tea.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Kadae says as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

He turns around to face Kadae. "Lady Kadae… are you feeling better?"

She looks down, "Not… not really. But I think I know what's wrong… I need to see a doctor from my time though."

Sesshomaru let out a sigh. "I see. I'll take you there and stay hidden for a while. Shall we leave in the morning?"

Kadae nods her head and Sesshomaru stands up. He helps Kadae back to her room, putting his arm around her waist and walking slowly. After getting her back to her room safely, Sesshomaru lies down next to her and pulls Kadae into his arms. She rests her head on his arms and falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just so everybody knows, I merged the chapters so I had fewer chapters that were longer. By doing so I lost about 500 hits from deleting some other chapters ;; From now on the chapters will be written to about 1,000 words or more. Or maybe 999. Or maybe 998. Anyways, the point is, GIVE ME MY HITS BACK!

Kadae tries to roll over, but can't. She tries to squirm out from Sesshomaru's tight hold on her, but fails. She goes back into her original position and thinks for a moment. Kadae's lips turn into a sly smile as she moves her foot, under the covers, towards Sesshomaru. And with a light kick between the legs, he jolts up. Kadae giggles lightly as she wiggles out from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"I assume that means your feeling better this morning," Sesshomaru says, seemingly irritated.

Kadae gave a blissful nod.

"I guess we should leave soon."

"I guess so… I should probably change then."

Kadae gets out of bed and looks for some normal clothing in the bag she had taken with her. She pulls out a pair of jeans and sweater from the bag and begins changing.

"Erm… I can leave if you want," Sesshomaru says, still in bed, looking at Kadae with a light blush.

She turns around while changing with a smile. "No, its okay."

"Oh… Okay…" Sesshomaru continues watching her, still with a small blush still on his face.

After she changed, Kadae turns around. "Ready?"

"If you are."

"Yup," she grinned on the outside, but on the inside was nervous as hell.

---

Sesshomaru watches from the trees as Kadae walks out of a small store and down the sidewalk with a small bag. She kept a pair of sunglasses on, which looked odd since she was wearing a sweater, to try to avoid seeing anybody she might know. But it was too late.

"Oh my god. Kadae?" A familiar voice shouts across the street.

She looks across the street to see an old friend. Crap, she thinks. But she runs across the street so not too much attention is directed at her.

"Kadae, your parents told me you ran away! Where the hell have you been?" The girl asks while walking down the street.

"Uh… staying with a friend…"

The girl glances at the bag. "What'd ya get?" she asks, tugging at the bag.

"Um… some onijiri if I get hungry… that's it." She covers up a package with one of the onijiri.

The girl looks suspiciously into the bag. "You usually only eat 2 onijiri… but you have 6 in that bag…"

"Somebody else asked me to get them some," Kadae says, closing the bag with a fake smile.

"Oooooooooooooh," the girl teases.

"What!"

"Kadae has a boyfriend. Kadae has a boyfriend."

Kadae blushes and looks down at the cement.

"Woah. Really? I was just joking."

Kadae nods her head but is still blushing.

"Sooooo, what's his name?"

"Err… Seiji." She didn't want to say 'Sesshomaru'… it didn't sound modern.

"What's he look like?"

Once again, Kadae was at a dilemma. She didn't know any human with yellow eyes or white hair that didn't use contact or dye.

"Just… a typical guy I guess." What an understatement, she thought.

"So then you can't like him for his looks. Hmm… is he rich?"

Sesshomaru wasn't really… rich. He just scared people so he got stuff either really cheap or free.

"Not really…"

"Man, you're a tough one to figure out! So then why do you like him?"

Kadae had never really thought about it. She decides to just speak what she thinks, with a limited description though.

"Well… he's pretty strong and can stand up for himself and sometimes people just are afraid of him… maybe because he really is a bit rude to them… but he's really nice to me. He cares about me a lot."

"Aww how sweet!" The girl starts making kissing sounds. "So when can I meet him?"

"He's… uh… kind of busy right now, sorry."

"I see… is he really that ugly?"

"That's not what I meant! He's just busy with… work."

As long as work means killing demons and trying to take your brother's sword, then she wasn't lying.

"Well can I meet him eventually? You finally get a boyfriend and I can't even see him!"

"Yeah I guess… eventually…" If I really do intend to do so, there will be A LOT of explaining to do, Kadae thinks.

The girl looks at her watch. "Shit, I have to go. Can you pick up some rice at the store for me and drop it off tonight?" She starts running down the street.

"Um, sure," Kadae shouts at her.

"Thanks!" She waves as she continues running.

Kadae walks off towards an empty park. She looks through the trees for Sesshomaru, but can't find him. She coughs loudly enough to get his attention if he is nearby. She sees a flash come down from the trees and opens her eyes to be sitting on a tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru… what happens if I fall…" Kadae eyes the ground that seems so far away and gets somewhat dizzy.

"You won't… but you may sit on me if it makes you feel better Lady Kadae…" Sesshomaru says with a sigh.

"Okay…"

Kadae slowly scoots across the tree branch until she gets to Sesshomaru, who helps her stand up for a few seconds. He crosses his legs and sits her on top of them.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," she says as she opens the bag. She pulls out the onijiri and hands one to Sesshomaru.

"It isn't as good as yours but it was the best I could get with the little money I brought."

"That's okay… thank you though Lady Kadae, I was hungry."

---

As she walks down the sidewalk, street lamps start to turn on. Kadae walks over to an apartment building and opens the door, carrying a bag. She paces up a few floors and goes to the room labeled 5D and looks through some old key chains for the right key.

"Here it is…" Kadae thinks out loud.

She inserts the key, turning it, and then opening the door.

"Tsuki? I have your rice!" She shouts, holding up the bag.

The lights are on but nobody is answering her. She peers in the room to the right, a small kitchen, and doesn't see anybody. She looks into the room on the left, the bedroom, and, once again, doesn't see anybody. But what was around the next corner, she would've never guessed. Kadae walks down the small hall with a confused face. She looks to the right at the living room and then turns back, but noticed something. She moves toward the couch.

"Holy shit!" She yells.

A/N: Omg cliffhanger xD What shall happen? O No I didn't just want to annoy you with that. That's a bad excuse for an A/N. Anywho… Kadae's friend in current Japan is actually my friend… Japan-ified and aged P I couldn't think of how going back to current Japan would be interesting, so I got this idea where it turns out that Kadae's friend is…. (rofl another cliffhanger pwnt)


	9. Chapter 9

Kadae looks down at the couch and sees Tsuki pinned down and breathing heavily.

"Oops…" she manages out. "Uh… well… this is my boyfriend… um… his name is…"

Kadae drops the bag with the rice in it and backs up in fear.

"Inu…Yasha…"

"Oh. You two know each other?" Tsuki looks between the two. "Wait! You two know each other?"

"You!" Inuyasha stands up, a bit embarrassed, but standing up none the less. "I should have finished you off last time!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Tsuki shouts to the two.

Inuyasha runs towards Kadae, his nails sticking out. She screams as she ducks under a table to avoid his attack.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Tsuki yells out to him in anger.

"I'm sorry Tsuki!" He says as he takes another slash at her, causing another scream.

Just as he goes in for a third slash as Kadae is in the corner, he is suddenly pushed back. Kadae opens her eyes when she realizes she hadn't been hit.

"Inuyasha!" Tsuki runs over to make sure he's okay.

"Oh, and by the way, nice human," Sesshomaru quotes Inuyasha from earlier. He turns around to Kadae and helps her up. "Are you okay Lady Kadae?"

"'Lady Kadae'? Hasn't somebody made a name for themselves," Tsuki comments. "And who are you?" she asks Sesshomaru.

"Why the hell should I-" Kadae cuts him off.

"This is Sesshomaru."

"Wait, you mean, this is Inuyasha's half brother that he's talked about?"

"Yes."

"And how does he know you?"

"Um… well… this is 'Seiji' I guess…"

"Are you serious?"

"Who is… Seiji?" Sesshomaru interrupts in confusion.

"Um… never mind that."

"We're leaving," Sesshomaru announced.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Fine."

"Bitch!"

"Go to hell little brother."

"No you go to hell."

"I will after you do."

"No because I'll kill you."

"Not if I do so first."

"Go f-"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tsuki shouts.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kadae all look at her in silence.

"Okay, this is my house. Kadae, stay. Sesshomaru, leave. Inuyasha, stay."

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't really want to be around Inuyasha without Sesshomaru."

"Fine. Inuyasha, leave."

"No way! There's no chance in hell I'm leaving you when that creep is around here!"

"Ugh! Everybody just leave!" Tsuki yells as she walks over to the couch and sits down.

"Wait… here's your rice…" Kadae picks up the bag and hands it to Tsuki.

"Thank you."

---

"This tree isn't exactly… comfy." Kadae notes as she squirms, trying not to fall.

"You have seemed… a lot more energetic and open lately." Sesshomaru replies honestly, with a small smile.

Kadae continues squirming. "Can I just sit on you again?" She says with a pout.

"Of course."

She shimmies across the branch again and lays on top of Sesshomaru, resting her head on one arm and putting her legs over the other.

"Good night Lord Sesshomaru," Kadae says sweetly with her eyes closed.

"Good night Lady Kadae," he says, stroking her hair then tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

---

"Psst! Hey!" A voice says quietly.

A small rock hits Sesshomaru's left arm and wakes him up. He blinks his eyes a few times before another rock hits his same arm, a bit lower down. He looks down to see the girl from before, Tsuki, standing with a handful of rocks.

"About time you wake up!" Tsuki whispers.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru whispers, looking down at her confused.

"You and Kadae can sleep on my couch," she offers.

"But why are you attempting to aid us?"

"Because Kadae is my friend and I can't let her sleep in an effin tree."

"But that still does not explain why you are proposing this to me as well."

"Well she'd freak out if she woke up where she didn't fall asleep and was alone, right?"

Sesshomaru thinks about this. "Fine."

He jumps down from the tree, holding Kadae close to him. He then picks up Tsuki by the shirt collar and begins jumping across the roof tops towards Tsuki's apartment building.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? What if I fall?" Tsuki yells.

"You won't."

"But what if I do?"

"Just shut up already. Is your window open?"

"Uh… no. Why?"

Sesshomaru grumbles and lands on the small balcony-porch outside of Tsuki's apartment. He gets ready to push the door down.

"Hey! Wait a second! I have a key… just hold on."

Tsuki digs through her left pocket, trying to find the key. She pulls out a metal ring with many keys on it and singles one out.

"Can you put me down now?" she asks sarcastically.

Sesshomaru releases his grip from her collar and she almost falls over. She gets her balance back and opens the door. Tsuki enters the living room and points to the couch.

"Uh… two rules. One, don't kill me in my sleep. And two, don't do… err… anything… um… yeah."

Sesshomaru looks down at Kadae, who he is still holding, and smiles.

"You mean she hasn't woken up yet?"

He shakes his head and walks over to the couch. He holds Kadae up while he lies down on the couch and then puts her on top of him. She moves her head a bit and nuzzles it under Sesshomaru's chin. He puts his arms over Kadae and falls back asleep.

A/N: If anybody didn't get the first sentence, they were making out.


	10. Chapter 10

This story is over. It makes no sense. I'm a logical person. I hate the fact that I can't understand Furi Kuri. I love picking apart the scientific reasoning behind Hagaren. I love explaining scientific bits of shows to people who simply reply "If you through an apple at the little gate guy, will he short circut?"

Oh yeah, she wasn't pregnant. I was trying to get everyone to think that. Any questions may be emailed/IMed/whatever to me.  



End file.
